How I fell in love with an Uchiha
by sassySatura
Summary: This is the story of Sasuke Uchiha and his wife.


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the characters used. This is a story my sister, Kilala, wrote. Review for her sake please!

Chapter 1:

Info:Kilala is a black haired and eyed child. She starts out 21 then 5 to 10. She has cat ears black like her hair and eyes. She may have a black tail, but not likely since its annoying for her. She has more demons inside of her then anyone else. Make one up and she has it.

I snuggled close to the love of my self,Sasuke chest rose and fell as he slept. His navy blue hair

covering some of his face. I breathed in deeply, i just got married yet it seems like just yesterday i was siting

by him as a small child, kissing him on the cheak not knowing my life with him would end up here. I bet you would

like to know how it all started, yes? Well, i'm Kilala and this is my story of how i fell in love with an Uchiha.

~~15 years ago~~  
"Aunt Uka?"I asked an older women, my hair was still long and black as ever like my eyes."yes my dear child?"She

turned her young face to me, she had short blond hair with blue eyes of joy. I smiled and got a surpized look on my

face as the carrige we rode in jumped up. I shook my head the turned back to her "Does the head Uchiha-sama have a

kid?"Uka smiled "yes, two sons, one is 12 the other 7"I nodded and looked out the window. A large compound for the

Uchiha clan surouned our carrage. "Aunt Uka look! Oh its so big!"I gasped as my eyes scaned the world outside the

window. Uka laughed and pulled me into a hug, nodding at my words of how beautiful it started to let go as

the carrage stopped and the door opened. We walked out, looking around well i was. The head Uchiha family stood in

front pd us, all around us other Uchihas garthered. I smiled and held the hand of Uka, it was a bit scary since

ever one was looking at us. The head Uchiha bowed as we all did the same (that must be creepy to see). Uka walked

up first pulling me with her "hello Mister Uchiha"Uka said softly, Sasuke's father nodded "good afternoon

"He said. I looked at the boys that stood be side him. i walked up to them "Hi!" I said sweetly, the younger

one of the two smiled "Hi, i'm Sasuke"I smiled again. "I'm Itachi" the older one said "i'm Kilala"I bowed to them.

Uka smiled and walked to me, she bent down whispering in my ear saying we could go play. I jumped for joy "come on

Itachi,Sasuke!"I yelled grabbing Sasuke's hand draging him as he dragged Itachi with us. We played for a bit, my

day was wonderful i hoped Uka was doing the same but i was wrong. Sasuke's father called us in for dinner, i sat by

Sasuke and Uka. We sat there eating silently. After dinner we walked out side, my stuff was out of the carrage but

Uka's was not. I grow a worried face "Uka?why is my stuff out and yours stay"I,asked she put a frown the hugged me.

I could feel her tears dripping down onto my shirt. I was in fear "Aunt Uka whats wrong AUNT UKA!?!?"I screamed,

she looked at me, her hands on my small shoulders. "Hunny, you have to stay here"those words hit me hard, tears

uncontrolably ran down my face. "Kilala, your important to us so the Uchiha clan will take care of you as we fight

the war"She said softly leting me go walking to her ride that will take her away for ever.I watched her wave good-

bye saying she loves me and what not. When the carriage started to move i was even scared and sad. As the wheels

keep going i cried and ran after it as the gates opened. I then Itachi held me by the was on his side. I kicked and

screamed his arms but just laid limp like i was dead. Itachi brought me over to the family, I was still crying.

"Itachi dear lets give her some time to heal in her room" said, he nodded taking me into my new room. He

set me on the bed abd walked out, i screamed and cried all night.

~~Next Day~~  
I woke up, alone in my bed no Uka beside me that would calm down my sadness and replace it with comfort. I looked

out the window, it was still a bit late but i went out side to wait for Uka to come back saying it was all over. I

sighed, it has only been ten minutes but it was like ages for me. I heard the creeking of the wooden floors. My cat

ears i otained by my one cat demon that i shared this body with, turned to the sound. Sasuke...his gentle smell was

in the air and filled my nose. "Kilala-chan?"He asked stepping closer, i turned my head to him. He stepped back

'her eyes are so...sading'He thought then sat next to me. "Are you still sad?"He asked even though it was easy to

tell. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug "don't worry, i'll be here forever with you till comes back"He

said, i thought for a minute. His voice was as soft as Uka's and his actions were like Uka.I had my head on his

chest, my arms rest there also. My eyes were full of wonder, i forgoten kindness so quickly this was all new to me

again. Sasuke pulled back from the hug, his hands on my shoudlers smiling like Uka. Oh how i missed her so, looking

at Sasuke made me see my aunt. I got teary and buried my head into his chest crying. He let me cry there for a

bit, he ran hsi hand though my hair telling me its ok. After an hour i was better, he wiped my remaning tears and

smiled "lets go in side,before father wakes up"He said helping me up. And thats when i knew there was something

thing was going to happen not now but later.

~~2 years later~~  
I ran away from something screaming my lungs off.I was pounced on by something "Sasuke!"I yelled as i got back up.

We looked at each other and laughed, then a rushle came from the bushes. Utachi srang out from there, Sasuke and i

screamed and tried to get away but were un succesful. We all laughed getting up again. "Sasuke,Itachi, Kilala lunch

time!"Yelled their mom, sadly i never remembered my real parents, i was jousle of them for having parents but what

could i did? I was last to sit down, then i remembered, school was tommorrow and i didn't pratice. I hopped out of

my set, picking up my food eating quickly then outv the door. Sasuke frowned and ate a little then after me.

Itachi followed and Mister and miss Uchiha were left there with teardrops going down their heads. I ran to my

secret training grounds that i shared with my special friend. I kicked the stump hard spliting it in half.

Transformting into a dragon then placing jutsus on dummies that i brought to life. Sasuke and Itachi watched me,

they wondered what was the need for training with power and ablitilies like that. It was all so perfect in their

eyes but I was not sadisfied. I throw my last punch and fell to the ground tired. I gasped as the Uchiha brothers

came up helping me. "You two found my place?"I asked amazed they nodded and Itachi place me in his strong arms.

(Me:lol not an Itachi story) I closed my eyes and fell asleep waiting for the days to end and begin again. The very

next day I woke up, sleeply,tired,and grumpy which means a very bad day for any emimies i had. Sasuke walked into

my room rubbing his eye and yawning "Good morning Kilala"He said as he sat on my bed. I nodded telling him i knew

he was there. I laid back down resting my eyes, hopeing the sun will go back down for me. It didn't so i had a nice

long day, not only me and sasuke wew never apart but we help each other out alot. We sat together, talking

quietly ignoring the other students. Our sensi came in, thats the time of day i hated, Sasuke is so fouced it made

me mad. Thats when we started to fight more and more all because of school and Itachi. I became cold to everyone,

Sasuke did the same to me, i was alone again. I sat in my room crying from the fight Sasuke and I just had. I

walked into the bathroom, I stole 's rasor after i felt bad enough to cut myself.I placed myself on the

window seal, the sharp blade was on my wrist. It seemed to taunt me, it's cold blade made me want the pain more to

feel something but the cold. I slide it gentlly, but enough to cut my skin. It stung, then became a pleasureable

pain. I leaned back taking it all in, the time on my clock ticked slowly. After a few my other wirst started to

bleed as well. I took a deep breath, my eyes shot open as some one knocked on the door. "Kilala-chan dinner is

ready, you haven't aten with us for awhile please come and eat"The voice belonged to . I sighed, "I'll be

there in a few"I said in a cold toned voice not wanting to speak again to this women. I could hear her walk again,

her engery was filled with worry. Such things i forgoten again, it was hell for me all the time now. I groned as i

sat up, I walked to the bathroom covering my cuts then hidding them under my jacket. It was black, a bleeding heart

was on top the place mine would be. In purple and blue letters said "I bleed for my only" Thats was my motto now. I

bleed not for anyone else just me and my problems. I walked into the dinning room, i instaly felt Sasuke's cold ice

glare on my body. I put my hood up shadowing my eyes from his monsteris glare. I sat down "Kilala,take your hood

off" said and i did what i was told. They stared at my face, I had cuts and bruises all over "What

happened to you!?" shouted "Training"I replied and looked at the food. My stomach growed but i didn't

want to eat. I finally picked up my fork, i ate one piece. I felt funny, i didn't feel like holding in the food. I

went out side and throw up, my blood followed with the food after a few. gasped and made me go the the

hospital right away, i shook my head but i found my self in the bed alone in the white room. I semlt death on the

bed, it scared me. I took a breath then contacted my other demon. Tori, was his name and it fit him well. Tori was

a tiger which is bacisly the meaning for Tori. He was black with dark colored red blue and purple strips. He was

not someone you should mess with, his flaw was his anger. He was easily annoyed by anyone but me, he was a common

friend i talked to. I closed my eyes flashing to the cell of his, there he was sleeping but awoken as i spoke

[Tori?]I asked, his massive paws twiched and he got up facing me {What is it?}He yawned [I'm at a hospital i neeed

you to set me free, i'm restained from moving cause of my fit as i entered]He nodded and walked to me. He gave a

smirk then fused with me and my body. I gave a scream in both worlds, the doctors came in worried as i screamed and

was maiging to break free of the prison they held me in. My eyes glowed with red anger, my nails like claws and my

face with Tori's strips. They stood back and ran, i smirked then felt worse {Kilala, your not well enough for this

i can't do this, its taking more chakra then before}Tori said worried I nodded the fell to the ground as he lifted

his power from me. My meomory went blank, my cat ears twiched as i regained the feeling of life again. I opened my

eyes slowly ignoring the light. Mis and Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke, and Itachi was there talking to each other about me.

They sat in different areas but Sasuke wasn't far away from me. I looked down to my hand that was held by my so

called enemy Sasuke. I stared at his sleeping face, he looked like he cried for a while. His eyes popped open

looking at my black eyes, his eyes were red telling me he was crying. I blinked then i was in a hug. It didn't

sting, it wasn't rough but it was gentle like i was a glass doll. I slowly returned the hug, i was confused now

didn't he hate my guts? Was this fake? Is it a dream, no it feels so real. If it is a dream not wake up please i

want to stay here forever. He left go, tears went down his face and the others (Itachi and the Uchiha parents) went

out the door to give us some time. Sasuke held my shoulders, i couldn't stand him crying like this. My cat ears

went down and i leaned forward. I licked his tears up then grabbed his face "I don't like to see my best friend

cry"I said softly to him almost a whisper. He smiled and got oo the bed with me "Are you ok now? Does anything feel

werid?"He asked placing his hands on mine. I gave a small laugh "I'm fine, sorry i was such a jerk for a while"I

said but Sasuke shook his head "No, i was a jerk, i ignored you now your here because of it i'm the one to blame"He

said lowering his head. I lifted it back up "No, lets just forget about it and be friends again?"I asked holding

out my hand. He grabbed it then hugged me. I laughed and after a few days i was out of the hospital. Sasuke and I

sat at a lake, i turned to him the sun grave the world around us a glow. "Sasuke can i give you something"I asked

his face light up "What is it?"He asked, i laughed "Close your eyes and you'll get it"I said, he closed his eyes

and i leaned forward. I kissed him on the cheak, but he turned and our lips meet. Both of us were stunned but

closed our eyes enjoying somthing we shouldn't be doing.

~~3 years later~~~  
I walked up to the gate of Konaha. My eyes scanned the village as i went in, it was improved to me. A spotted the

Hokage's office 'I wonder if he is single, i'll date him if he's still cute and honest like he was'I thought and

opened the door to the Hokage's office. He looked up "Why hello"He said smiling. I simply nodded "Hello Hokage, i

am Kilala i used to live with the Uchihas were may i find my friend Sasuke Uchiha?"I asked getting straight to the

point. He nodded "Sasuke Uchiha is in the Acdemy right now, i will sent someone to place your stuff at his home

since you shall be sharing"He said. I nodded again "I think i can get to the acdemy so if you don't mind i will

like to see him and my new class mates"I said and he nodded. I ran out the door, my joy inside me was coming out to

see him. I spotted the acdemy(Me:Damn it i can't spell!!!this is like the five time i spelt it wrong!!) and walked

in. My nose picked up the sent of Sasuke, i smiked and followed it to the door. I opened it peaking in then walked

right in. I walked to Iruka and showed him my past info from the school. The hokage didn't write me a pass but i

got away with it. Iruka turned to the noise class. "Class this is Kilala"He shouted and i bowed to them "Shes back

from her trip so please do welcome her here in our class and make her feel welcome again"He finished then a hand

shot up. "Oh oh oh Can i ask a question!!"It was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with strange marks on his

face. Iruka nodded "Are you single Kilala?"He asked, i nodded "Your going to die in five seconds i'll give you the

chance to run before you meet a fatel death"I said not caring if Iruka thought it was cruel. He grow pale then a

birst of lighting came from my body, there stood Ryu, a yellow dragon with red thunder bolts. "Who dares ask such

question"He roared the class all pointed to the blond. "I do Naruto!!"He yelled but ran away hidding Ryu smirked

and disappeared from sight. I laughed at his terrified face and the class. I looked around and saw him, Sasuke

Uchiha glaring at me. I smiled bright and jumped on him. "OMG Sasuke!!!"I yelled and hugged him tight, the fan

girls stood up yelling you can't do that or hes mine. I looked at them "Well, bitches i'm his best friend and an't

no ugly looking ladies like your selves gonna break that bond we hold"I said then looked at Sasuke that was

confused and wanted me out of his lap. "Right Sasu-cold lips?"I asked and Sasuke's eyes widen "Kilala-chan?"He

asked i frowned "Iruka just said my name and you didn't remember me?"I asked and pouted "Your mean!"I said and

crossed my arms. He shook his head "Get off me"He said codly "Don't make me put the beating on ya like last time,

cry baby"I said getting up sitting next to one boy with his dog. He smiled "Hi, I'm Kiba and this is Ackamaru"He

said and his dog jumped on me licking my face. I laughed and calmed him down "I see he likes you"He said laughing,

i nodded in agreement and petted the dog that sat in my lap. Iruka started the class but me and Kiba talked most of

the time. Naruto i think his name was did something stupid and had to make us do our favorite jutsu that we could

do. I sighed, so yesterday child play crossed my mind but i was going to have to do it. "Kilala you may go first,

if you can't do any thing thats fine"Iruka said and smiled. My smile went away and a cold ice glare stared at Iruka

. "Don't under estame a Ying/Twilgiht/Yang"I said "Or you'll meet your death"I walked to the middle of feild. I saw

Iruka stare at me scared by shook it off. I did my jutsu, my hands went fast. I finally did the last hand sign, i

opened my black eyes. "Demon Fox jutsu!!!"I yelled and the Hokage happened to be near and hearing that made him

snap his head to me "Unite Star points!!" The sky went dark into a midnight like scene, many different colors of

chakra spilled out of my body going to the midnight sky. Naruto felt a energy leave his body but no one nodicte but

me. The chakra gathered and formed a star with 9 points (Me:Thats alot of points). The star became a fox with nine

heads and nine tails. The sky cleared into the sunny day it was, the class looked at me as i rode the fox. "Behold

The first level of power of the tailed demon foxes"I said and the fox gave a laugh one head at a time. The nine

tailed fox demon that was placed inside Naruto was the leader as it looked. He had a longer neck and much bigger

to. I rode on his head grabbing his fur to hang on but got on my feet using chakra to stay on. The hokage walked to

Iruka whispered to him then i undid the jutsu. Iruka walked to me saying the hokage needed to see me. I nodded,

knowing i was not in trouble just going to be asked questions then going to be a joiun or just a spy or something

but why care? I followed the hokage into his office.

~~3 hours later~~  
I barged out of the office and ran for Sasuke whom was walking to our home or his home i guess. 'That was so boring

i'm going to die'I thought then saw Sasuke "SASU-COLD LIPS!!!"I yelled then glomped him. "Let go Danger zone"I

smiled bright "You remembered me!!!Good job"I patted his head like i would a dog. He growled and keeped walking "So

hows the family?"I asked then frowned as he stopped. I left like time stopped, something bad happened "Dead"He said

walking faster. I gasped then walked beside him "Sasuke please don't tell me the clan..."I couldn't say anythin

else this was my fiveth time losing something. "They did and Itachi will pay"He said and opened the door slaming it

shut on my face. "Hey!!!!I live here to now, and come on i can make you feel better"I said "I have a gift for you

can i give it to you?"I asked. Sasuke opened the door "Just leave me alone"He said but i stopped the door with my

foot as he tried to close it "Can i give you a gift?"I asked. Sasuke sighed "Sure, fine"He rolled his eyes. I

smiled "Close your eyes"He did and i smirked then kissed his cheak, he turned in surprize and i had his lips on

mine. His eyes widen but closed rapping his arms on my waist. I was very surprized at this but snaked my arms

around his neck. Sasuke pulled back lefting me go, falling to the floor. Sasuke was blushing "You still have cold

lips"I said and walked right in the house. Sasuke had anime vains on his head "WHAT!?!"He yelled and i laughed as

he chased me around the house. "Come on i'm still faster"I said then i was cought by him. He held me up by my wrist

, he smirked. "You sure about that?"He asked then took my wast pulling me closer to him and kissed me. He left me

go and smirked as he walked off. I blushed and went to my room. There was my stuff 'These Ninjas must know how i

like it'I thought the laid on the bed


End file.
